<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh bub by Angel_YoungMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496317">Oh bub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi'>Angel_YoungMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"M'head h'rts"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh bub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all! If you don't like reading about sickfic then I suggest you skip this because I write the event that actually happened to our puppy a few weeks/days ago but of course, I don't exactly know what happened so this is just my imagination on what had happened that day. I assured you that this is mostly them trying to figure out what happened to him and trying to help him. </p><p>Lastly! Please be nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Bub?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho looked over to where he heard the voice weakly, blinking with bleary eyes. They just finished their live stage and Yunho had somewhat developed a headache near the end of the song but he had endured it until they finished performing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho had played it cool while exiting the stage as to not worry Atinys but once he was inside the hallways, the headache suddenly intensified and he winced and pressed his hand on his forehead, whimpering softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi saw the changes in Yunho when they were about to end their performance on the stage and had been worried since then. He can't help but reach for Yunho when he sees Yunho stagger in his steps while having his hand on his forehead and whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi wrapped his arm around Yunho's shoulder and pulled him closer as they walked to their waiting room. Yunho instantly laid his head on Mingi's shoulder when the younger had pulled him before he heard Mingi speak softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho shook his head weakly and slowly as to not jostle his head too much, mumbling to Mingi, "I don't know.. I was fine when we went on the stage.. My head suddenly aches near the bridge and it's getting worse.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi then puts a hand on Yunho's forehead and finds out that Yunho's temperature is fine. “You're not warm.. No fever then.. Hm.. Migraine?” Mingi said as he helped Yunho to sit on the couch in their waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.. Probably..” Yunho said as he sigh and lay half of his body down on the couch, eyes shut tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hongjoong said as soon as he saw Yunho lay down on the couch with a pain expression on his face and everyone starting to crowd their puppy and Mingi. Mingi shrug helplessly looking down at Yunho with a frown on his face. He never like seeing Yunho being in pain, no one in Ateez like seeing their puppy being in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure. He said his head started to hurt at the end of our live just now and it's becoming worse. He's not warm though so I don't think it's a fever.” Mingi said, making the other frown as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their manager heard them and went to Yunho who is still lying on the couch, his eyes closed and if they focus on him more, they can hear how his breathing is ragged. The manager put his hand on Yunho's head, massaging it slightly making Yunho sigh and moan a little because the massage slightly lessened his headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright pup? Tell me what hurts so I can help.” The manager said and Yunho only register the words a few seconds later before opening his eyes slightly only to see double of everything so he shut his eyes close again as the double visions starting to make him feel nauseous. “M'head h'rts..” Yunho slurred and before he can speak again, a sudden throb made its way in Yunho's head again making him winced violently and whimpered while he clutch his head hoping for the pain to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks bad hyung..” Hongjoong said to the manager and the manager nod his head, brows furrowed in worry. “I'll get some painkiller and we'll see if the headache will be gone or not.” The manager said and quickly left the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi then gently hauls Yunho's head up a bit just enough for him to sit before putting Yunho's head down on his lap and start to massage Yunho's head. Yunho sigh in relief when he felt his headache lessen a bit but had to wince several times whenever he tried to open his eyes or heard people talking in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain keeps coming and going and Yunho can feel his stomach start to churn uncomfortably that he had to take several quick breaths to stop the nausea. Mingi realizes how Yunho's breathings are uneven and how Yunho sometimes presses a hand onto his stomach so he starts to run his hand on Yunho's back too while still massaging his head with his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, make Yunho sit, I have the painkiller.” The manager said after he had gone out of the waiting room a few moments before and is currently holding a bottle of water and a medicine pouch. Mingi obeyed as he hauled Yunho up gently and as slowly as he could before letting Yunho lean at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pup, can you hear me?” the manager said and they waited for Yunho to respond but he did not. Yunho kept leaning against Mingi that his head was now in the crook of Mingi's neck, eyes clenched shut, one of his arms pressing on his stomach while the other lay limp on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi looked at their manager with a frown, alarmed at how Yunho didn't respond to him before he kissed Yunho's head and softly spoken near his ear. “Bub, can you hear me?” Mingi said and they finally got a response from Yunho a few seconds later as Yunho nodded weakly and whimpered. “Too br'ght.. Too lo'd.. It h'rts..” Yunho slurred, making everyone frown in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get this painkiller in you and we'll see if it stops. Okay pup?” The manager said softly and Yunho can only nod weakly as he really wants the pain to stop because they have another schedule before they can go back home and he didn't want to miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager softly urge Yunho to take a few sips of water before taking the painkiller and Yunho obeys as the manager help him with the painkiller and Yunho swallows it and take a few more sips before he abruptly stop, slamming his hand on his mouth with his other hand pressing hard on his stomach. Yunho gagged in his hand making Mingi and the manager panic before they hurriedly drags Yunho to the toilet just beside their waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely reach the toilet bowl when Yunho can no longer hold it in and threw up once he reached the toilet bowl. Yunho gags a few times before throwing up everything, the water, the painkiller, his breakfast and lunch. Yunho's knees buckle after a while but Mingi manages to stop the older from falling completely to the floor while the manager is busy running his hand on Yunho's back comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 15 minutes of vomiting his stomach empty, Yunho finally stops and they bring him to the sink slowly so he can wash his mouth. Yunho is panting slightly and he can't seem to walk properly, that Mingi had to use his strength to bring Yunho to the sink. Yunho's hands tremble as he tries to wash his mouth but his right hand seems so weak that he can't lift it up properly. Mingi saw this so he helped Yunho wash his mouth instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can swallow another painkiller pup?” the manager asked softly and earned a whimper from Yunho while he shook his head weakly. The manager sighs softly while Mingi is fussing over Yunho, patting a few water onto Yunho's face. “Do you feel like throwing up again bub?”Mingi asked softly and Yunho took a few deep breaths before shaking his head weakly. “Then can you drink a bit for me? You need to rehydrate yourself.” Mingi said and Yunho whimpered at the thought of drinking something and probably will make him throw up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi coaxed Yunho a few times and only after Mingi gave him a gentle kiss to his temple that Yunho agreed. “If he can drink the water, then I'll try to make him eat another painkiller.” Mingi whispers to the manager and the manager nods. The manager is now the one who is holding Yunho as Mingi tries to give Yunho a few sips of water which Yunho stubbornly closes his lips for a few seconds only to whimper weakly and open his mouth when Mingi whispers sweet nothings to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few sips later, Yunho once again stops drinking abruptly as he pushes weakly at Mingi's hand that is holding the bottle away, gagging and throwing up in the sink. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's back while he threw up weakly in the sink for a few times before stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho takes a few shaky breath as he whimpers softly. “Pl'ese d'nt make me dr'nk ag'in.. It h'rts..” Yunho slurred with his hand press firmly on his stomach and sway dangerously before Mingi and the manager both caught him on each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts bub?”Mingi asked softly and Yunho weakly pointed out his head, throat and stomach. Mingi looked over to the manager, both of them with a worried expression. The manager sighs softly before saying, “Let's go. We have to go to the fansign venue in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi nods and he and the manager gently hold Yunho on both sides walking slowly for Yunho's sake until they reach their waiting room where the other members are waiting anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad?” Seonghwa asked as he looked how Mingi and their manager had to practically hold most of Yunho's weight themselves as they brought Yunho to the couch and laid him down. “He threw up everything and I tried giving him a few sips afterwards but he threw up again.”Mingi says as he sit on the edge of the couch near Yunho's stomach and thread his fingers on Yunho's hair, putting a bit of pressure once in a while hoping to lessen Yunho's headache a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to take him to the hospital in a different car. You guys will go to the fansign venue as scheduled.” The manager said and Yunho whines loudly from the couch making everyone look over to him. “No.. I wa'na go.. Th'y will be 'pset.. D'nt wan'a 'pset 'tiny..” Yunho slurred and Hongjoong walk over to the couch sighing softly. He knows how much Ateez love their fans that they hate it when they can't go see them because of injuries or sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hongjoong put a comforting hand on Yunho's cheek and rub it with his thumb gently, “Pup, I think it's better for you to go to the hospital. You said it yourself that the headache suddenly came right? We should go and get you a medical attention first.” Hongjoong said softly and Yunho whines again albeit weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wa'na go.. Pl'ase..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong look over to their manager helplessly. They knew not to stress the sick boy further fearing that it might worsen his condition but they can't help but to worry. Yunho might have headaches from time to time before but they never come abruptly like this, or getting this bad so all of them are very worried and only want Yunho to get better again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their manager sighs after a few moments of silence before speaking solemnly, “Fine.. We'll take him to the fansign venue. However, if he worsen there, then I'm taking him to the nearest hospital so they can check what's wrong with him.” Everyone except Yunho can only sigh softly and nod their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager had put Yunho on his back while they walked to the parking lots where their vans are parked and gently put Yunho in one of the seats in the van with the help of Jongho and Yeosang. Yunho is mostly asleep throughout the entire journey, exhausted and the others thought that maybe he is getting better and might be able to attend the fansign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thought wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the fansign venue 1 hour later and Yeosang is currently trying to wake Yunho up. “Yunho ah, wake up. We're here.” Yeosang said softly while gently shaking Yunho's shoulder a bit. Mingi, who had been in the other van quickly ran to the other van to fetch his bub. Jongho worriedly watches from the outside as Yeosang and Mingi try to rouse Yunho up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few shaking, Yunho finally opened his eyes slowly only to groan loudly, his hand pressing on his temple while he doubled over in the seat. “Bub?!” Mingi said, alarmed by Yunho's action. Yunho whimpered at the loud voice, his eyes clenched shut and his breathing ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.. Just go take the puppy to the hospital please.. He's too pale right now..” San said as he worriedly looked over to Yunho who is still in the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don't think he can even speak or walk properly. It will only worry Atiny more.” Wooyoung said and everyone nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told the other staff to announce on twitter that Yunho will be absent from the fansign. You guys go ahead inside, I'm going to take him to the nearest hospital. I saw it earlier. Only a few blocks from here. I'll give you guys updates about him later.” The manager said and Mingi quickly buckled Yunho's seat belt again after pushing him gently so he leaned back on the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho didn't say anything except for a few whimpers as he lay limply on his seat, eyes still shut tightly. No more trying to be stubborn and attend the fansign as his head throbbing violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive safely hyung.” Jongho said and the manager nodded before going to the driver seat and hopping in. The others stay put, watching the van with Yunho in it drive away until they can no longer see him before slowly walking into the venue, frown on their faces as they worriedly think about Yunho's well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho keeps whimpering and the manager had to stop himself a few times from turning his head to the back to see Yunho, he settles with a few words of encouragement to the sick boy instead but it looks like Yunho didn't even heard him anymore so he tries to call Yunho a few times hoping for the boy to respond to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pup? Yunho? Can you hear me? Pup?” The manager called for him but Yunho only whimpered and didn't seem to register his surroundings anymore making the manager panic slightly but he kept his cool and paid attention on the road instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few blocks later, they reached the hospital ground and the manager quickly drove to the emergency entrance before stopping a few feet away. He quickly hopped off and opened the door on Yunho's side, unbuckling the seat belt and pulling Yunho into his arms. The manager starts to panic again when Yunho only whimpers and lays limp in his arms, his head leaning on the manager's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” one of the nurse asked as he hurriedly walk to the manager and frowns at Yunho in worry. “I'm not sure, he told me his head hurts suddenly an hour ago and it's getting worse. I don't think he is aware of his surroundings at the moment.” The manager explained while the nurse urge him to one of the bed in the emergency room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager put Yunho down on the bed and the nurse quickly checked Yunho over before a doctor rushed towards them. The nurse explained and the manager also explained further on how Yunho threw up and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the patient usually develop migraines? Does any of his family have migraines too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about 2 or 3 times a month but it never gets this bad and usually he will have the common symptoms a few hours before but he said this headache abruptly came to him and no, he is the only one with migraines in his family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded his head. “It might be Hemiplegic Migraine or more specifically Sporadic Hemiplegic Migraine, it's the worse one from the regular migraine but we will take a look at him first to confirm it. Did his speech jumble or slurred while he was having this headache?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He slurred most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You can go ahead to the front and wait in the waiting room while we check the patient further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager nodded his head and let the doctor and the nurses do their job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guardian of Jeong Yunho ssi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager quickly jumped off from his seat in the waiting room and rushed towards the doctor. “Yes. How is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is currently on an IV drip. As I said earlier, it is confirmed that he had the Sporadic Migraines and we have already given him the medicine for it. He can go after the IV drip is finished but I suggest that he rest for about 8 to 9 hours and if he still has the migraine tomorrow, please refrain him from doing strenuous activities such as dancing. We will provide the medicines for him to eat for a few days. He has to finish the medicines and please eat it on time. The migraine triggered mostly because of stress, too little or too much sleep, and bright lights, skipping meals, weather changes or intense emotions. You can go ahead inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you doctor.” The manager said and he quickly walked into where Yunho is. Upon arriving at Yunho's bed, he can see how pale the boy is and how small he looked like despite his big stature, lying on the hospital bed, with an IV drip attached to the back of his left hand. The manager quietly sits on one of the stools next to the bed and waits patiently for Yunho to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he doesn't have to wait much longer as Yunho suddenly opens his eyes slowly, looking over everywhere before he turns his head to his left and finds his manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung..? What happened..? Where am I..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're in the emergency room. I had to take you here because you weren't responding to any of us and it seems like your head hurts too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little over 1 and a half hour. The doctor said we can go after your IV drip is finished. Rest for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and nodding his head weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another 20 minutes, the nurse came and told them that they may go now as the IV drip is finished and the manager thanked the nurse before carefully and gently helping Yunho up from the bed. He told Yunho that he can pick him up as he is obviously bigger and taller than Yunho but he refused and told him that he can walk so the manager huff softly but let the boy do what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho is panting by the time they reach their van and the manager helps him to get into the seat and buckle the seat belt as Yunho limply lays his head on the headrest, already closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stubborn pup. You weigh nothing for me you know. You should've let me pick you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho pouts while still having his eyes close and mumbles, “Don't wanna. It's embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager shook his head fondly before closing the door and went to the driver seat and hopped on. “We're going straight to the dorm. The doctor said you have to rest until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Yunho open his eyes and look over to his manager with wide eyes. “What? Can't we go to the fansign? They still have an hour or so right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You might relapse again with the bright lights and the screaming and noises. Do you want another visit to the emergency room again tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho whines pitifully and the manager sighs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might let you go to the dance practice tomorrow if you rest tonight. However, if you still have the migraine tomorrow, I won't let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but.. Atiny…. They were looking forward to seeing us 8 and I'm not there….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can even do a live tomorrow if your migraine is gone by tomorrow. Only if you rest completely tonight. No playing with your phones or games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho pouts even more and huffs in his seat but he doesn't say anything anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager took a quick glance towards Yunho on his right after a few minutes of silence and found out that Yunho had fallen asleep and he fondly shook his head. “So much of going back to the fansign.” The manager whispered softly as he drove quietly to the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager gently picks Yunho up from his seat after they arrive at the apartment and proceed to carry him up to their dorm and put him down on his bed and only then he shakes the boys shoulder softly. Yunho stirs when his manager shakes his shoulder and he looks at his surroundings in confusion before he looks over to his manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You look so peaceful sleeping and I don't want to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho huff lightly. “Then why did you w'ke m' 'p?” Yunho mumbles sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shower first. You still have your makeup on and your costume stage. Do you need help or you want to do it yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll do it myself!” Yunho said blushing and the manager can't help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax. It's not like I've never seen you or the other boys naked before.” The manager teases and Yunho blush even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time! And it was Mingi's fault because he didn't lock the door when he entered the bathroom to shower with me to save time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You're embarrassed with me but not Mingi? Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho spluttered on the bed, trying to make excuses while blushing madly before he whined loudly, covering his face with his hands. The manager laughs loudly and ruffles Yunho's hair fondly. “Alright alright. I won't tease you anymore. Go shower and then you need to rest.” The manager said and Yunho nodded his head while still covering his red face, standing up and fumble with his dresser, grabbing some clothes and his towels before rushing to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Slowly! I don't want you to trip!” the manager said as he watched Yunho rush to the bathroom and Yunho stopped running and walked carefully to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I guess the pain is mostly gone now if he can run like that.” The manager said to himself before going to the living room and sitting on the couch, pulling his phone out to update the other members and staff about Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Mingi said as soon as he entered the dorm and before the manager could answer, Mingi was already running to YunSan's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager blinks before shaking his head, chuckling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a shower and then sleep. You guys have dance practices tomorrow at 10.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Yunho hyung?” Jongho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can also participate tomorrow only if his migraine is completely gone but he still has to eat his medicines on time for the next few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others nod their head and went to do what their manager told them to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi found Yunho sleeping soundly on his bed and he can't help but to sigh in relief seeing his bub's face is no longer ghostly white pale and he can even see the natural blush on his cheeks so he quietly back out of the room to take a shower and change his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After showering, Mingi went to YunSan's room again and San, who is currently caressing Yunho's hair, looked over to Mingi and smirked. “I take it you want to sleep with the pup?” San said already knowing the answer as he stood up and climbed the ladder to get to his bed on the upper bunk while Mingi nodded his head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, please turn off the light and good night Mingi ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night San” Mingi said as he turned the light off and went to Yunho's bed and slid himself in next to the sleeping Yunho before carefully putting his arm under Yunho's neck and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho turns over to face Mingi and puts his head on Mingi's chest while he wraps his arm around Mingi's waist, doing all of it in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi smiled and kissed Yunho's head before closing his eyes to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos if you liked it! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>